


By Touch

by Esselle



Series: Incubass [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindfolds, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: 'Hinata drapes himself over the back of his chair, rests his arms on the top of Kageyama's head, pokes his nose directly into the book Kageyama is trying to read—Kageyama has trouble concentrating on statistics at the best of times, and when there is a loud thumping noise from behind him he sighs and decides a break is necessary. It seems like his homework isn't getting done until Hinata is.'--Looking after an incubus requires lots of patience, attention, and the occasional makeshift blindfold.





	By Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober challenge, day 14: Sensory Deprivation.

Kageyama Tobio is tired.

It's a good kind of tired, though, a content type of lag he only gets after these practices that run late into the evening, the thrill of good play still humming in his veins. It puts the opposite of a skip in his step, makes his strides slow with an easy, warm laziness. He takes a little longer to get home on nights like these.

So by the time he gets back to his apartment, jingles the keys in the lock, rattles the doorknob to get it to turn, he could be, technically, considered late. Of course, if he still lived alone, there would be no one there to make this distinction, but the fact is that Kageyama no longer lives on his own.

He takes off his shoes in the entrance and meanders on inside. The lights are on, though the place seems empty. "I'm home," he calls out. There's a moment, where nothing happens, and then he's suddenly struck from behind right at waist level, nearly sending him toppling over. He staggers, keeping his footing, and then looks down.

There's a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, and he twists, looking over his shoulder to see a head of vibrant red hair nestled against his back, two curled, gleaming black ram horns with wickedly pointed ends poking out above the strands. The hair in question seems to be… on fire.

"Hi," he says, and a cute little face pops up in response and beams at him with a flash of pointed canines. Fiery orange cat's eyes with slitted pupils are nearly squeezed shut from the force of his smile.

"Hi!" says the fire haired boy in a voice that sounds a bit like music, as his arrowhead tipped tail whips happily behind him, wings fluttering in joyful tandem. Kageyama feels a bubble of corresponding emotion rise slowly in his chest as he reaches behind himself to sift his fingers through the creature's flaming hair, which is warm to the touch, though it doesn't burn.

Though sharing an apartment with some kind of demon might sound like a frightening prospect, Kageyama has found, after one week and four days, that it's not so bad. It's somewhere between having a roommate and a very large house cat.

There is also the aside that _his_ demon is an incubus, which makes the roommate and/or cat in the above metaphor often overly amorous (understatement). This can sometimes prove difficult to work around, especially when Hinata still hasn't seen fit to wear clothes around the house. Kageyama can see the round curve of his butt under his swishing tail.

As Kageyama strokes his hair, he lets out a few soft noises in the tonal language he "speaks", almost like chimes blowing in the wind. Neither of them understands each other much, yet, but Kageyama knows that tone means he's happy. The demon's tufted, russet red ears flick and he reaches up to pull Kageyama's hand against his soft cheek, nuzzling against it.

"Hinata," Kageyama says, and the demon opens his eyes. "Food?"

He has known the demon for several months, he thinks, but known his name for only one week and four days—uncoincidentally the same amount of time Hinata has been living with him. Both the name and Hinata anchored firmly in his life are equally new to Kageyama, but both feel like things he had been missing, that he has only just managed to find.

Hinata smiles at him, stretching his arms up, and Kageyama turns to face him, bending down so that when Hinata pushes up on his toes, it's easy for him to press his lips to Kageyama's.

"Kageyama," he says, and, "food."

"Food" is one of the words Hinata has learned, because he loves eating. He doesn't actually need to eat human food, Kageyama has realized, but he does anyway, at every available opportunity.

"Mm-hm," Kageyama agrees absently, letting Hinata's warm lips trail over his own. But then he feels a sharp sting at the corner of his mouth. "Ouch!" He pulls back to glare at Hinata, who grins at him unapologetically, before leaning in to run his tongue over the sore spot, where he bit Kageyama.

"Food," he repeats coyly.

No, no, no—Kageyama is not falling for this again. He hasn't gotten any studying or work done for any of his classes in the past four nights. Firmly, he pushes Hinata back by the shoulders.

"Ramen," he says, decisively. Hinata looks up at him and pouts. He probably doesn't understand the word ramen, but he does know it is not Kageyama.

Disappointed or not, he hovers around Kageyama's elbow throughout the entire preparation of the meal, sometimes literally, floating nearer to Kageyama's eye level in a decent approximation of Tinkerbell to get a look over his shoulder as Kageyama makes dinner. Kageyama has to push him off the counter three times when he keeps insisting upon sitting on it with his naked ass (Kageyama _knows_ he understands "off", too), until Hinata is finally exiled to the other room, where he sits folded facedown over the kotatsu like he's been mortally wounded.

"You brought this on yourself," Kageyama calls out to him, to which he is treated to a sound like someone farting into a tuba. _"You're_ the stupid one, stupid."

He sets out two bowls of ramen on the table soon after, and though it's maybe not the fanciest meal anyone's ever eaten, Kageyama thinks it's probably a personal favorite for him, as he watches Hinata fail miserably at using chopsticks and learn how to slurp soup and noodles. At one point, he sucks the noodles up so enthusiastically that they whip around to curl over the tip of his pink upturned nose, and the little demon gets so wide-eyed that Kageyama almost chokes on his own food laughing.

After dinner comes studying. Any time he opens a textbook seems to be the exact moment where Kageyama's life has fallen much more along the lines of a needy cat owner than anything else. Hinata drapes himself over the back of his chair, rests his arms on the top of Kageyama's head, pokes his nose directly into the book Kageyama is trying to read—Kageyama has trouble concentrating on statistics at the best of times, and when there is a loud thumping noise from behind him he sighs and decides a break is necessary. It seems like his homework isn't getting done until Hinata is.

He swivels in his chair to survey the demon's attempts to amuse himself. He has, it seems, raided Kageyama's closet. The thumping noise was caused by Hinata walking face first into a wall, vision obscured by one of Kageyama's old ties, a second one wrapped like a bracelet around one of his wrists.

"That's not how you wear those," Kageyama tells him, and Hinata turns toward the sound of his voice, wobbling slightly. "Come here… come on…" He reaches out to grab Hinata's hands when he gets close enough, pulling Hinata into his lap. "What are you _doing?"_ he asks, shaking his head.

Hinata lifts up the bottom of the tie to peek at him, eyes shining under the dark fabric, grin wide on his face. The problem is that he's fully aware of how cute he is. Kageyama snorts and tugs the tie back down over his eyes. When he's sure Hinata's vision is obscured, he kisses him, finally returning to the softly insistent press of lips they'd shared before Kageyama had tried to go about his life like a normal college student, as opposed to some kind of person who happens to be romantically involved with a sex demon.

However, though he is still technically the former, he is also now very much the latter, and so he will just have to act accordingly.

Hinata hums, sinuous little body already rocking and grinding against Kageyama's—but Kageyama is more used to it now, doesn't lose his head quite as fast. When Hinata reaches up to remove the tie covering his eyes, Kageyama stops him, feeling a bit devious himself.

"Hang on," he says. He first makes sure the tie isn't too tight over Hinata's eyes before knotting it securely behind his head so it won't slip down. When he waves his hand in front of Hinata's face, the demon boy has no reaction.

Hinata raises his fingers to the blindfold and touches it gently, curiously. Kageyama wonders how many times this has ever been done to him, this stealing of his sight, and figures, not many. Maybe not ever.

"Tobio?" Hinata asks softly, and the sweetly inquisitive sound of his voice makes Kageyama bite his lip.

He leans in close. "I'm here," he murmurs and Hinata shivers, waiting patiently as Kageyama loosens the second tie around his wrist, before he pulls Hinata's slim arms together behind his back, looping the cloth around them and binding them together. He hears Hinata emit a low chime of surprise, confused.

It turns to a low hum when Kageyama kisses his throat at the base of his jawline, teeth grazing gently at his neck before he sucks at the skin, bites harder, doesn't stop even when Hinata whines, not until he's sure he's left a clear, dark red bruise on the incubus's pale skin. They stand out like beacons on Hinata for days after he makes them, red marks littering his naked skin from head to toe. Hinata likes showing them off to him, stretching out on his bed and spreading his legs apart wide so Kageyama can see all the places he's been, like a map that's had a red marker taken to it.

Hinata is already hard, cock standing flushed and fully at attention just from the love bites Kageyama keeps sucking into his neck. He wriggles and whimpers, desperate to be touched, but Kageyama doesn't, not yet. He presses his lips to Hinata's shoulder, and the demon lets out a shaky sigh.

"It makes you more sensitive, huh?" Kageyama realizes of the blindfold, and the tied hands. Hinata is incredibly tactile—always touching, wanting to be touched. The fact that he can't right now must be driving him crazy. "You want me to touch you?"

Hinata knows this word, and he nods furiously. "Tobio—touch—"

Kageyama runs a single finger up the underside of his cock, from the base up to the tip, and Hinata throws his head back, moaning as he pushes his hips up. It nearly makes him lose his balance, but Kageyama catches him, one hand gripping the back of his neck. Hinata doesn't even seem to realize how close he came to toppling over backwards, though given that he can float, it might be a moot point. Instead, he arches his back, mouth dropping open as Kageyama licks his collarbone and palms his cock in firm, hard strokes.  

"Touch," Hinata pants heavily, rolling his hips to fuck into Kageyama's hand, "touch you?"

Kageyama has rarely seen him like this. The incubus has so much more experience than he does, so much more skill, he knows. It isn't often Kageyama can make him come apart like this, though he _is_ getting better at it. But still, with those moments few and far between, he likes this. He likes watching Hinata get desperate.

So he says, "No… not yet," as he slides his hand from the back of his neck, to splay on his back in the space between where his wings meet, and Hinata shudders, knowingly.

Kageyama plays with him gently, fingers tracing the outskirts, the spot where his jagged black wings sprout, just barely touching the base as he slides his other hand over Hinata's cock, which is slick now, leaking from his slit over Kageyama's thumb when he rubs it over the tip.

Hinata twitches, and as soon as Kageyama actually touches one wing, fingers brushing the taut leathery surface, he cries out, shaking in Kageyama's grasp, overwhelmed. Kageyama can see his hands straining at the tie around his wrists as he stretches his wings desperately. They flutter, quivering under Kageyama's fingertips.

Hinata's breathing is ragged already, escaping in fast, harsh pants as he writhes helplessly under Kageyama's hands. Kageyama takes his hand off Hinata's cock for a second to try and push his sweats down and Hinata _growls_ at him.

Kageyama's still, it seems, more excitable than Hinata when it comes down to it. He's hard just from listening to Hinata, watching him squirm, and when he drags Hinata closer by the hips, Hinata feels him and lets out a long sigh of satisfaction as he grinds hard against Kageyama's cock. Kageyama hisses in relief at the feeling.

"Ohhh, fuck, Hinata—" he breathes, and Hinata mewls in pleasure when he hears his name. His voice gets higher, breathier as Kageyama moves both hands to his wings, teasing them at first before he begins to stroke the smooth surface in earnest, fingers brushing from the soft middle of Hinata's back, all the way out to the edges of his outstretched wings.

Hinata strains forward, still off balance from his hands pulled behind himself. He licks his lips, leaving them shiny and wet and pink, and Kageyama takes Hinata's mouth with his own, so suddenly that Hinata gasps before he returns the kiss sloppily.

He likes being in Hinata, and he likes Hinata in him, but this—the whole length of Hinata rubbing hotly against his own—this is good, too. Being able to watch Hinata while the demon has no idea is also good—Hinata has no issue with Kageyama watching him, but he's a tiny hellion for a reason, always flirting and teasing, no matter what they're doing. When he's unaware of being looked at, Kageyama can see how effortlessly perfect he is, the arch of his back and flat plane of his stomach and soft fullness of his hips and thighs.

And Hinata, it seems, gets off on it, too—his cries are desperate, body limp in Kageyama's arms except for his hips, rolling back and forth so he can bring them both to orgasm with the slide of skin on skin.

He hits it first, uttering a stuttered moan as Kageyama runs his thumbs along the underside of both wings, and then he's spilling all over Kageyama's undershirt. Kageyama will regret that, later, but now he moves his hand back down over himself, pulls Hinata in close to his chest, and pumps his hand over the head of his cock until he comes against Hinata's chest and stomach with a satisfied groan. Hinata keens in pleasure, warm mouth finding the side of his neck, teeth biting down gently. He only lets go when Kageyama is done.

With slightly shaky fingers, Kageyama undoes the tie at Hinata's wrists, before reaching up to slide the blindfold off as well. Underneath it, Hinata's eyes are brightly delighted. Kageyama glares at him.

"Happy, now?" he asks. "You got what you wanted." He can't really remember the last time Hinata _didn't_ get his way, though...

Hinata unleashes a slew of tinkling bell noises into the air before draping his arms around Kageyama's neck and flopping against him, unmoving.

"Okay, we're very happy," Kageyama says. "And now I need to study, so you—"

"No," Hinata says.

 _"Oy._ "

Threats and insults, unfortunately, seem to have little effect on the spawn of hell, and so Kageyama is forced to study for his test the next day while juggling a lap full of dozing, wriggling demon the entire time. If he fails, he supposes that's just the price he pays for sleeping with the devil.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to check out more sexy themed KageHina, I'm putting all my Kinktober stories into **[this collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2016)**! 
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
